What's in the Box?
by pinaycana
Summary: I have always wondered what the heck is in that "box" ever since it first appeared. This is just a one shot of what I'm hoping is in the box. It's a nice, short, hope enducing read, for all Densi shippers out there. Enjoy! - COMPLETE


Last week's episode has got me thinking almost non-stop, WHAT IS IN THE BOX? So I thought I'd write my own version about this box situation. This is just a one shot. Hope you all like it.

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own NCIS: LA or even NCIS: Red. Character and dialogues used for fanfic only.**

* * *

"What's in the box?" asks Dave.

"Wow, that's a fantastic question. Why don't you ask my partner, not that she'll tell you." Deeks deadpans.

"I forgot his birthday and I felt bad, so I decided to get him something that he's always wanted." Kensi explained.

"You really did that?"

Kensi shrugs, "Open it and find out."

The expression on Deeks' face morphed, from curiosity to pure sentiment. What he's always wanted was for someone to be there for him no matter what, forever. He's been left so many times; he doesn't want to be alone again. Does this mean Kensi, in her own way, is telling him that she'll be around forever? That she's his whenever he's ready to delve into it?

"And if you got it wrong?" he can't help but give her a hard time, it wouldn't be them if he didn't.

"I mean life doesn't get any better than this moment right now, because everything I've ever wanted is inside this box, right?"

Kensi nods.

"There's no real reason to open it then, is there?" asks Deeks.

"Nope, there isn't." Kensi answers, a tinge of disappointment in her demeanor.

Dave and Claire from the NCIS: Red team are witnessing this exchange with much amusement. The knowing glances, their body language, even the melody of their voices, as they interact with each other don't escape the two agents.

* * *

Kensi walked away a little disappointed. She was kind of hoping that Deeks would open the box. In fact, she actually wanted to be there when he did. She wanted to see what his reaction would be. She passes it off as bad timing; there were too many people around. But it's Deeks, she's certain that his curiosity will get the better of him sooner or later.

* * *

The moment everyone left, Deeks snuck back into the Mission to retrieve the box. As he rounds the corner towards his desk, he sees the box. But it wasn't on top of the shelf where he set it earlier, instead it's now on his desk. Just screaming for him to open it.

He looks around, making sure no one was there watching him. Someone moved the box. And whoever it was could still be there, ready to jump out at any moment and scare the bejesus off of him. Once he was sure that the coast was clear, he grabs his knife and opens it. Hoping that it is what he thought it would be.

And there it was, inside the extra large box, was a lone shirt with a note attached to it.

He picks it up. Then he notices something familiar about the shirt, he's seen this before. And he has. It's the exact same shirt he had once owned, the plaid shirt Kensi used, to short out that homemade Tesla coil. He smiles at the memory. That was a pretty insane day. His favorite part was Kensi's not-so-ladylike command, "Pee or perish!" he's lightly chuckling now.

He proceeds to open the note. It was a card, enclosed in a plain white unmarked envelope. It read:

_I'm so sorry I missed your birthday. I'm a horrible partner at times, and you deserve better. Almost losing you in that Navy ship has made me realize that life's too short, and my walls have been up long enough. Would you like to go to Australia with me?_

- _Kensi_

Wow. He doesn't use flabbergasted in a sentence too often, but he's completely and utterly flabbergasted. It's unlike Kensi to open up, especially not like this. He's asked her, practically begged her, to go on a trip with him. And all those times, she's said no. But this time, she's asking him. She's made the first step into the progression of their thing. Now the ball is in his court.

He puts the shirt and note in the box, and takes the entire thing with him. He knows exactly what he's going to do next.

* * *

Hearing her doorbell ring at this time of night is unusual. She doesn't have any guests over, especially not at ten in the evening. She checks to see who it is. Surprised to see Deeks, a big grin on his face, clutching a box with both hands.

"Deeks, what are you doing here?" Kensi asks, clearly intrigued.

"I got you this." He says as he hands her the box.

"Oh, so I gave you a box, and now you're giving me one too?"

"Just open it already." Deeks says eagerly.

"Alright. Alright." She singsongs.

Inside the box, are nine chocolate fudge-filled chocolate cupcakes with dark chocolate frosting. On top of each of the cupcakes are letter-shaped fondants, spelling out the word AUSTRALIA. A smile lifts the corners of her mouth. She knows that Deeks has opened the box. And he's not making fun of her about it. She's not just relieved, she's also very happy with his response.

Deeks too was elated with Kensi's reaction. The look on her face, one of pure joy, and maybe just a hint of relief. He ignores the latter. Her smile, that was what he was looking forward to see. He takes the box of cupcakes off her hand and sets it down on her coffee table. He then takes both her hands with his and looks her in the eye.

"You were right, it _is_ what I've always wanted."

And in that moment they know, they have both taken the next step past their "thing." From now on, they'll be looking at each other from a whole new light.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW :) - also, follow me on Twitter via pinaycana.**


End file.
